voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Stayin' Alive/transcript
Allura: All right then, what's the next one? Mice: squeaking Allura: Two words. Mice: squeaking Allura: Second word. Waves? So I'm close. Ocean? Splash? Drink? Water? Mice: squeaking Allura: Water! All right then. First word. Mice: growling Allura: That's a Bytor! Bytor water! laughs Yes! Mice: squeaking Allura: Hunk was right. These Earth road trip games do help pass the time. beeping Coran: How are you, Princess? Are you almost at the Balmera? Allura: I'm scheduled to arrive in just a few doboshes. I hope I'm able to find a crystal big enough for the teludav. Coran: Have you heard from the other Paladins? Allura: I had contact with Lance, Shiro and Pidge a little bit ago. They've located Slav. Coran: What about Hunk and-- and Keith? Allura: No word from them yet. Coran: I have no doubt my scientifically accurate instructional video was of great help. Allura: I'm sure it was. If they collect enough scaultrite for the lenses, will your teludav structure be complete? Coran: It's nearly done. The Olkari and I have been working on it day and night. It will be ready in time. Allura: sighs Oh, I hope so. Coran: What's going on, Princess? You sound worried. Allura: I was thinking of my father. He gave his life to try to keep Voltron out of Zarkon's hands and now we have a chance to defeat him. I... I don't want to fail. Coran: You know Princess, your father would be proud of you. It wasn't that long ago we found out Altea had been destroyed. Allura: I've never felt so alone. Coran: Nor have I. And we could have easily given up. But we didn't. You didn't. And now look at us. We reformed Voltron. We freed the Olkari and the Balmerans, and now they're working alongside us. Allura: You're right, Coran. We have allies. And that's what's going to defeat Zarkon. Coran: Crack a squizzle on the Balmera, Princess. Allura: Thank you, Coran. rumbling Balmerans: gasps decelerating Grandmother: The Balmera welcomes your return, Princess Allura. Shay: Princess, did Hunk accompany you? Allura: I'm sorry, Shay, but I've come alone. The others are on missions of their own, collecting important elements that we need to defeat Zarkon. Grandmother: Defeat Zarkon? How can we help? The Balmera and its people can never thank you enough for all that you've done. Allura: If the Balmera will give it, I need a crystal. Shay: Battleship class? Allura: Bigger. - Druid: Haggar. Haggar: What is it? Druid: We found further evidence of the spy within our fleet. This encrypted chip was in the outbound quantum entanglement chain. Haggar: Put the chip back, and wait to see who retrieves it. - Allura: Incredible. Shay: When the Galra were here, these caverns were closed off. As if the Balmera was protecting itself. Now that the Balmera is free and healed, the crystal caverns are opened once more. humming rumbling rumbling Shay: Of what was that rumble? Perhaps because a crystal this big has never been asked for. Grandmother: No, this is something different. Shay: Shall we stop the ceremony? Grandmother: Let her finish. Allura: Thank you. Shay: The crystal has been loaded onto your castle, Princess. Grandmother: We wish you could stay longer. I made you stickercup stew for the sky road. Allura: Oh, thank you. I'm sure I shall enjoy this immensely. To all you Balmerans, thank you once again. rumbling Balmerans: and screams Allura: gasps What was that? crackling Allura: Oh, no! Balmerans: and yelling Shay: gasps Allura: Take cover in the Balmera! I'll hold it off with the castle's defenses. Hurry, hurry! Particle barrier up! humming, firing Allura: Those crystals are acting as shields. grunts I need to lure it away from the Balmera! jet engines revving jet engines revving - Hunk: grunts Keith: I didn't just turn Galra! Are you trying to see if my skin is purple? Hunk: No. beeps Allura: Hunk, Keith, are you there? Can you hear me? Keith: Hunk and Keith here. What's going on, Princess? You must return to the castle! I need you! Keith: We're on our way. - Lance: All right, what are we doing now? Pidge: Let's call Allura and let her know that we have Slav and we're ready for her to use the teludav. Slav: You didn't say we'd be traveling by teludav. Shiro: What's the problem? We're traveling by teludav. So just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow, or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality! Slav: I was just going to point out that the teludav is a very efficient form of travel. Allura: Paladins, are you there? Lance: Princess, what's happening? Allura: That monster that attacked us on the Balmera before has returned! ALL: squawks What? Allura: I need you back here immediately. Lance: You got it, Princess. Sharpshooter is on the way. Pidge: Sharpshooter? Lance: It's my new nickname that I gave myself. Just-- Just pass it on. Shiro: Ready when you are, Allura. Lance: Whoa! How is that thing operational? It doesn't have a head! Pidge: I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with those crystals. Shiro: We can't worry about that now. We have to protect the castle. Slav: whimpering Keith: How did we beat it last time? Hunk: We formed Voltron, then I stuck in my Bayard and shot it with my blaster right in its arm lasers. But that didn't stop it so then we had to punch it. Shiro: So we're gonna need Voltron. Pidge: But we only have two lions. Lance: Well, maybe we can form the legs and kick it? Whoa! Shiro: That new laser is much more powerful. We're definitely gonna need all the lions. Hunk, you distract it so we can fly into the castle. Once we get our lions out, we'll cover you so you can fly Keith in for Red. Hunk: Wait, wait, wait. I have to hold that thing off by myself? Pidge: You have Keith. Hunk: Yeah, but he's in here with me! Shiro: There's no time to argue. We got to do this now. Hunk: Oh, Quiznak. - Thace: groans Druid: Commander Thace, did you find what you were looking for? Thace: groaning Druid: Take him to Haggar's lab. - Hunk: Those crystals are blocking all of our attacks! Oh, no! The castle is doomed unless we distract that beast. Keith: Good, it's chasing us. Shiro: panting Slav: Ahh... Allura: The particle barrier is severely damaged. Shiro: Lance, get back out to give Hunk cover. Pidge and I are right behind you. Lance: You got it, Shiro. Slav: Don't worry about me. I'll just hang out here. Shiro: Can you help the Princess restore the particle barrier? Slav: Yes. Shiro: Now? Slav: Oh, you mean in this reality. Got it. Oh... whimpering Keith: Bank left! Barrel roll! Nose dive! Hunk: Quit back lion driving! beeping Lance: I'll distract it! Go get the Red Lion! Hunk: Oh ho ho, good timing, Lance! Lion blaster revving up Hunk & Keith: Aaah! Lance: Guys! Shiro: grunts Keith: Hunk, do something. Hunk: I can't move! I'm hit. Nothing's working! Come on, boy. Come back to me. Pidge: We need to protect Hunk. Shiro: I've got him! Lance: I'm getting real sick of that crystal. Let's take it out. Pidge: On it. Lance & Pidge: groaning Pidge: Shiro, it's on its way to the castle! Shiro: I got it! Hunk: Well, who's got me? Where are you going? Keith: I'll jump out and jetpack over to the castle. Hunk: laughs Good one. Wait, serious? Shiro: Form jaw blade! Keith: Got to hurry! Pidge: We'll keep the crystals busy. Shiro, you attack from the other side. Shiro: On my way. Keith: grunting Red Lion: growls Hunk: Hey, my lion's working again! I'm back, baby! Yellow Lion: snarls Hunk: Okay. Let's go. Oh, whoa. Wait, what? Oh, man! Not again! Oh, no, no, no! Keith: Sorry I'm late, guys. Lance: Okay, let's form Voltron and take this thing down like we did last time. Keith: I don't think the Robeast is gonna sit around and wait for us to transform. Shiro: Keith's right. We'll need to think of something else. Hunk: Hey, at least we outnumber those crystal shields. Lance: Yeah, he can only block two of us. Pidge: I think I've got an idea. Guys, see if you can get me an open shot at its chest. Shiro: Got it! crackling Shiro: Nice job, Pidge. Now form Voltron! ALL: Yeah! Voltron sequence ALL: yelling crackling Allura: Great work, Paladins. Now return to the castle so we can get back to Olkarion. beeping Slav: Why is there a grand entrance on the 40th floor? And what's with all the ziplines? You have hover technology. Allura: Well, you know what? Ziplines were quite fashionable 10,000 years ago. Keith: Allura, have you heard from Coran? Allura: Yes. Lance: So we ready to pop through the wormhole and get back to Olkarion? Allura: Yes, I've checked in with Coran and the teludav is nearly complete. Hunk, thank you for getting the scaultrite. Hunk: No problem. You know, Keith was there too. Coran: We've made great progress while you were gone. And now that we have the scaultrite, we should be finished in less than a quintant. Lance: Wow. That is one giant teludav. Keith: Nice work, Coran. Hunk: Good job, Coran. Fist bump. Now blow it up. Coran: Oh, don't you dare! It took forever to build this teludav. And let's not forget it's a pivotal piece that we need for our plan to defeat Zarkon. beeping Coran: Aaah! Slav: I've made some improvements to your design. This will increase our chances of survival in this reality 205 percent. Coran: Is this guy a little? Shiro: Yes. Pidge: No doubt. Lance: Not a fan. Coran: Stop hitting the teludav! explosion Slav: Ow. approaching Coran: Princess, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Allura: What is it, Coran? This plan of ours, it's... Well, it's dangerous, you know? We're taking certain risks. You are taking certain risks. This teludav, the amount of exertion it will take... I ju-- You may not survive. Allura: Coran, I know the risks. Coran: Your father would be proud of the leader that you've become. Pidge: What's everybody thinking about? Shiro: Zarkon. Hunk: Calzones. I mean, uh, heck, yeah, I'm thinking about calzones, okay? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He's a bad guy. We're trying to defeat him. I get it. I'm hungry. rumbles Keith: We've come a long way. Lance: Yeah, remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator? Hunk: groans You guys remember that Arusian, Klaizap? I think his name was? Cool name. Lance: chuckles Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he's the size of a peanut. Keith: He was their bravest warrior! Pidge: How about the time the food goo machines attacked us in the kitchen? Hunk: That was the scariest thing that's happened to me the entire time I've been here. Lance: Oh, come on. Hunk: What? It's the truth! Lance: We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant Robeasts, a mall security guard. Pidge: And don't forget that cool cube thing. Lance: Yeah, and that awful cube thing. Shiro: You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore. Lance: We can return to Earth. Pidge: I can look for my family. Keith: I guess I could look for mine. Shiro: This is it. As long as everything goes according to plan, we can't fail. - Haggar: No more questions. I'll get the truth out of you one way or another. whirring clicking Category:Transcripts